


A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing is More Than a Warning

by hamiltonhearts



Series: Good Guys Gone Bad [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abduction, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Past Murder, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamiltonhearts/pseuds/hamiltonhearts
Summary: When their abduction goes horribly personal for the Washington family.





	A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing is More Than a Warning

**Author's Note:**

> I know Adams is almost always portrayed as a 'bad guy', but this time he's got a partner: George Washington. They're both bad guys in this story. We also see Transgender Alexander Hamilton who is in a loving relationship with Thomas. Lastly, this was highkey taken from a Criminal Minds episode, so I hope you enjoy it. Lemme actually just add that when I was writing this, I pictured how it was from the TV show: a white man and a black man. I pictured Washington as Chris Jackson from the musical and Adams as William Daniels from the movie/musical 1776.
> 
> Warnings:  
> Non-Con touching.  
> Transphobic slurs  
> Homophobic slurs

When the Washington family had moved from Virginia to New York, it was because George had gotten a better job offer. Sure, he had to pass the bar exam for New York to legally start working there, but it was worth it. 

Though Alexander never thought he'd be right here, right now.

Alexander sat with his hands tied behind his back and a piece of ducktape over his mouth. Tears fell from his brown eyes, he should have known this would happen when he followed his father's friend to an unknown place. The shorter white male walked over to him and crouched down in front of him. He smirked and patted the duck tape that was covering Alexander's mouth.

"Welcome, Alexis." The man said in a sickly sweet tone. Alexander glared at him through his tears as the man used his legal name. "Your dad has betrayed both of us now. He's telling the police everything that he's done to beautiful women just like you." 

Alexander felt a pang in his heart but he knew that wasn't true. His father would never do something like that. "You wanna know all that he's done, don't you?" Alexander shook his head. "Well, I can show you myself." The man stood up and placed his hands on his belt, starting to unbuckle it. Alexander frantically shook his head and the man laughed. He stopped his actions and lowered himself back down. Only this time he placed himself in Alexander's lap.

"This is probably the only time you'll have a guy all over you. No one would ever want your disgusting ass. You're a worthless piece of a woman. All those beautiful parts, just going to waste." The stranger shook his head at his own words. "Maybe I can change that." He placed his hands on Alexander's chest, feeling the flat surface.

He thought for a moment, before saying more to himself, "Huh, that's weird." The man stood up from Alexander's lap. He grabbed the sharp knife on the table and untied his hands. Alexander slowly moved his wrists, trying to get feeling back in them. The white male placed the tip of the blade on his chest and said, "You move, and daddy will never see his perfect little girl again." His eyes widened and he nodded. 

The man slowly got Alexander's huge purple sweater off of him and sliced through his undershirt with the blade. He saw the black binder on and smirked. "Who would have thought your daddy would approve of something like this?" Alexander breathed in deep, as that was the only thing keeping him calm. Just keep breathing...

"Does he know about this, Lexi?" Alexander shook his head and the man smirked once more. "I could just picture the look on his face when seeing this. Though, as his best friend, I cannot morally support this, so--" The man stopped talking. He raised his blade to the top of the binder and sliced right through it. The fabric ripping sounded loudly throughout the room. 

The man took the rest of it off and placed his free hand on one of Alexander's breasts. He squeezed lightly and said, "Your dad and I-- we only go for girls. But I think we can make an exception for whatever you are." He removed his hand and said in a lower volume, "Did your daddy ever talk about me?" Alexander shrugged his shoulders and said something but it was muffled.

He roughly removed the ducktape and said, "You can ask me anything, but with two exceptions." Alex nodded. "One, you have to answer any of my questions and two, no crying out for help." Alexander thought it over for a moment and then nodded. He could at least get some insight on what exactly was going on.

"Good girl. Now, answer my question; did your daddy ever talk about me?" Alexander shrugged and said, "I don't know. Tell me your name and I may be able to give you an answer." The man's brown eyes darkened and said, "Watch it, kid." He thought for a moment before he realised the kid would never be getting out of here alive. "The name's John Adams."

Alexander brought his knees up to his chest in comfort, while also hiding his exposed breasts since the man didn't seem to be interested in his body anymore, and Adams watched him sharply. When he didn't try to do anything stupid, he let it be. "Yeah, a few times. You live right down the street from us, right?" The man nodded.

"I have a question," Alexander said after a moment of silence. Adams relaxed and looked at his knife that was sparkling in the light of the warehouse. "Fire away." Alexander hummed and said, "If only my dad, mother and close friends knew that I was trans, then how did you?" The man chuckled, still holding his knife up but making intense eye contact with Alexander. The kid was scared but he wasn't about to show weakness.

"My nephew gave off the same bullshit signs. He started wearing makeup and more feminine clothes. I was told by my sister to call him by his preferred name and use the right fucking pronouns, and I agreed. I didn't want to start shit. Though it's disgusting. What you got under your clothes determines your gender. You got a pussy, so you're a girl, Lexi. And he's got a dick, so he's a boy. Simple as that." Adams said in a bored tone.

Though he continued in an alive tone after bringing his knife down, "Only you, baby girl, acted the opposite. You and your family have lived next door to me for about five years. I knew ya when you were twelve. I saw you wearing skirts and makeup and braiding your hair like a good girl. Then, you started wearing baggy clothes, threw your hair up more and your chest started getting more flat instead of bigger. The exact opposite happened with my nephew. How your dad didn't see, God knows how."

Alexander didn't say anything that would anger the man, he just nodded along to the words. "Where are you from?" The man put his focus back on his knife. "I was born right outside of Boston, but I went to college in Cambridge. After that, I moved to Philadelphia for law school but I decided to practice law in the state of New York. Now, I have a question for you."

The kid nodded and Adams asked, "Whose sweater is that? It was way too big for you, and purple is so not your colour." Alexander looked at the sweater and Adams grabbed it before he could. He examined the fabric before looking up and said, "Baby girl, I'm waiting. Remember our deal?" 

"It's my friend's." Adams nodded and said, "What's their name?" Alexander took a deep breath before saying, "Thomas." Adams hummed and said, "This Thomas person means a lot to you?" Alexander shakily nodded. "Good to know."

He got his knife and sliced it right through the sweater. He began making cuts all over it, effectively tearing it to shreds. He gave the many pieces back to Alexander who looked at them in shock. Thomas hadn't even known that he'd taken the sweater. God, he'd be so upset.

* * *

 The cops had been working tooth and nail to find out who took George Washington's transgender son. Had it been a hate crime? Had it been payback for Washington's horrible crimes? 

"It's a white male. We know that he's in love with Washington. He's married, probably with children." The lead officer said. Their analyst had been searching through their database when a result came across the screen.

_John Adams_

_**Spouse:** Abigail Adams_

_**Children:** 7_

_**Address:** 57 Maiden Lane, Florida_

_**Birthplace:** Boston, MA_

_**Employment:** Sandy Palms Reality Owner_

"We got him! That has to be him. Only Adams would use those Boston phrases." The lead officer remarked. He ran into the interrogation room where Washington was.

He placed his hands on the table and simply said, "John Adams." Washington's face remained blank.

A knock on the door interrupted their stare off. Martha Washington walked into the small but mostly empty room. She asked simply, "Where did John take Alexander?" George looked around in confusion and said, "Woah, what's happening?"

Martha gave a pleading look with tear tracks down her face, "He suspected him. And now they're both missing. How could you? He believed you." George stuttered slightly, "Th-They're missing?"

"All those times you disappeared I knew it wasn't work. I thought maybe, _maybe_ , you were having an affair and I couldn't confront you because then it would make it real! Now all I do is get lie after lie and you have been paid to lie for so long. It is who you are!"

The man looked at the officer carefully, before replying, "Look, all of this, it will go away. It's almost over." Martha wiped her eyes and said quietly, "I didn't put up the house for bail." George seemed shocked, "You, you didn't post bail?"

Martha removed her hands from her face saying, "I didn't want to believe it in Atlanta and I sure as hell don't want to believe it now, but I don't have a choice. I can't deny it now. Our son is missing! Now, where did John take Alexander?" She smacked George across the face yelling, "Goddamnit, where is she?!"

She started crying again, getting lightly pulled out of the interrogation room by the lead officer. "You son of a bitch! Go find Alexander before it's too late!"

A black cop approached him and said, "So, how did that feel, George? Don't you see what you're doing?" The only other cop, who happened to be Puerto Rican, in the room added in, "Alexander's been gone for two hours now. What's he doing to her right now?"

The black cop joined in, "What on Earth is he doin'? Touching him? Maybe he's biting him." The Puerto Rican cop showed him a photo, saying, "This is what he does when you're not around." A deep bitemark was imprinted on the victim's left shoulder. The black cop said, "Your little boyfriend's got it twisted, and now he's got your baby boy. You know better than us. Has he been in pain the whole time?"

"John took your son. The man you trusted with your life has betrayed you." Washington let some emotion cloud his eyes over, though his face still was set in stone. The black cop added once more, "What is nothin' sacred to you anymore, man?"

Washington moved out of their closeness. He rubbed his face before crossing his arms, though not saying anything to incriminate himself.

"Oh, did you make some kind of deal? The family's off limits?" The black cop added in a serious tone, "The longer you are in here, the worse it looks for John. He thinks you're in here betrayin' him so now he's acting out. He's lost faith in you. He is _alone_ with your little boy." 

Washington's brown eyes gathered tears but he managed to keep his face straight. "He's probably crying out for you, sayin', 'Daddy! Daddy! Why aren't you helpin' me?' Why? Because you're standin' here, doing nothing!" Washington nodded his head slightly while making eye contact.

"George... you're the only person who can stop this." The black cop said finally, in a passive tone. Washington locked his jaw and nodded slightly once more. "Be a man. For God's sakes, be a father!" He nodded, more certain of the past two times. He had made his decision. 

* * *

The ducktape had been placed back on Alexander's mouth, as well as the rope tying his hands together behind his back. Adams had left about an hour ago, and Alexander fiddled with his fingers, trying to undo the black rope. He slammed his hands down, as far as he could with them bound together, in frustration. He heard metal clanking and went still.

The door opened and he saw his father run into the room, yelling out, "Alexander!" George kneeled down right in front of his son and peeled the ducktape off his mouth. "Dad! Dad! Oh god." George said, "You're gonna be okay." Alexander was panicking, "Dad, it's John. It's John. I don't know where he went! I don't know."

"I'm gonna get you out of here." He finished untying his son's bound hands and they stood up. Alexander quickly hugged his father. He pulled away and George asked, "Did he hurt you?" Alexander covered his exposed breasts with his arms.

John walked into the room and asked, "Did you think I'd hurt her? That I'd betray you? Or is that because that's what you did to me?"

George's body got more defensive and he let go fully of his son. "I didn't tell them anything." Alexander rapid took breaths, asking with tears down his cheeks, "Y-You didn't tell them anything? Dad, what are you talking about? Wait. How did you even know I was here?"

"Alexander, honey, trust me. Daddy's gonna make it all okay. Okay?" He turned back to John, "We had a deal!" John crossed his arms and said in a serious tone, "Faith should never be broken."

George yelled out, "You took my son!" John retaliated by yelling, "She followed me here!" George shook his head in disbelief, as it was practically written across his face, "He would never have said anything." John looked at him and shock when Alexander intervened by exclaiming, "I would never have said anything?" George rubbed his face and turned back around to face his son.

"Honey... Alexander, please. Just, just trust me! Trust me, okay?" Alexander's eyes were full of tears now, some falling down his face when John asked, "So how'd you get out?" George looked conflicted between the two of them, not being able to decide who to look at. He chose John.

He stuttered slightly, "The case, the case was dismissed." John chuckled humourlessly, "Oh really? That easy, huh?" George was angry and said without thinking, "You killed Maria Reynolds while I was in custody!" Alexander said, "He killed Maria Reynolds, and so what? What? You killed all the others?"

"Honey, please." George stepped closer to his son, who stepped away in fear. "No, don't, don't come near me." 

John remarked, "I had your back!" George turned to look at him, "What were you gonna do? What if I hadn't shown up? Were you gonna kill him? Huh?" More tears fell from Alexander's eyes, though before anyone could say anything, the door opened once more. The three cops from before came in, as well as the local police. 

Their guns had been drawn, and all of them were in bulletproof vests. John looked at George in utter betrayal. The cops arrested John and George while Alexander cried for his father. A female cop came over to him and held him against her chest. Alexander watched as the cops escorted his father and his neighbour out of the garage.

The men were put into separate cop cars, and the female officer led Alexander over to his mother. They made eye contact and Alexander ran towards her. Martha quickly embraced her, as Alexander said, "Mom, mom! Get me out of here!" Martha led her son away from the scene.

They walked to where a car was parked right outside the crime scene tape, and Thomas quickly hoped out of the car. He hugged his boyfriend tightly.

When they pulled away, Alexander covered up his exposed chest once again, as no one really bothered to help him cover up. Thomas quickly unzipped his hoodie and gave it to Alexander. The smaller man put it on gratefully, and Thomas asked hesitantly, "What happened in there, darling?" Alexander reached out for Thomas, who held him against his strong chest.

"John touched my breasts. He also told me everything my father did." Alexander tightened his grip on Thomas' white t-shirt, letting the rest of the tears flow. Thomas looked towards Martha while hushing Alexander's cries slightly. She herself had been crying.

"I would have never expected my father to have killed one of my classmates. God, I would have never known." Thomas kept hushing his cries while they rocked back and forth slightly.

To be fair, who would have actually known?

**Author's Note:**

> Rules/Guidelines for Requesting:  
> \- It can involve rape/threats of rape, but I will not write the actual rape scene.  
> \- No abusive Hamilton/Jefferson.  
> \- No Hamilton or Jefferson death. I prefer (relatively) "happy" endings, I'm a sap, I know.  
> \- MUST be a "good guy" being 'bad'; Lafayette, Laurens, Mulligan, Washington, Angelica, Peggy, etc.  
> \- No kids, like Philip Hamilton or Martha Jefferson, being the bad guy -- uh uh. I don't do that.  
> \- I have already completed some (John, Maria, Eliza, James etc) but if you want "bad guy James Madison" or something like that, that's okay!  
> \- MUST impact Jefferson and/or Hamilton in some way -- basically meaning no "bad guy" Jefferson or Hamilton.  
> \- Please be patient and realise that if it's a hard topic I may tone it down a bit...


End file.
